


Memories For Moms

by suchanoldcliche



Series: OTP: From Curtain Up to Closing Scene. [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Aquariums, Dolphins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mama's boys being cute, Slight fluff, Xanderony, lots of fluff, okay maybe more than slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanoldcliche/pseuds/suchanoldcliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Stark Industries - meaning Tony and his P.A. - has to go to an aquarium. Feels and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories For Moms

**Author's Note:**

> Literally written in the span of an hour. It's probably crap, but hey. It's something.
> 
> Also, I was daydreaming about this, so...~

As big of a fan of aquariums as Xander is, nine times out of ten, he spends the entirety of his time there in one spot - standing (or sitting) in front of the tank that holds the dolphins. Dolphins, the majestic, graceful, and gentle rulers of the sea. (Okay, maybe not _of the sea_ , but certainly of Xander's heart. And besides, doesn't King Triton have his trusty dolphins wherever he goes? They've gotta be pretty important to carry around such an important figurehead, right?

...Yes, okay, that's The Little Mermaid and totally not real life. Whatever, that's just, that's semantics. They're great. Super great. Just ask anyone.)

Seeing them in captivity always hurts, because Xander believes they deserve to be free and not held in some tank like this, but it's the only time Xander's able to actually watch them, so he supposes he's selfish in thinking he's grateful they _are_ kept here.

Today is no different than any other day. When he learned of the trip to the aquarium, Xander's immediate thought was how excited he was to sit in front of the dolphins and watch them play and swim and do tricks. It's demeaning to him, how they're trained like dogs when they're such powerful animals, but he keeps his opinions to himself and just watches the show. He's quiet, almost too quiet, as the trainers talk about their process and describe the two in the tank - Selphie and Roxas - and how they were bred in captivity. He's quiet as the show ends and all of the children and tweens leave the space, leaving it blissfully quiet.

And, in turn, leaving Xander to his thoughts.

He doesn't know how long he's standing in front of that tank, gazing off into the clear blue water as his favorite sea creatures flip around and chirp to each other. He doesn't know how long he's lost in his own head, remembering back to a spring trip to the ocean and watching a terminally ill woman smile brighter than she ever had in all her forty-seven years of life as she's eased into the water, trembling hands gripping the fin of the dolphin as tightly as she could.

He doesn't know when the tears start rolling down his cheeks, but he _does_ know he isn't alone anymore.

Quickly wiping his eyes, Xander swallows the lump in his throat and pauses just long enough for the man twice his age to cough, trying to break the silence. When that doesn't work, when the boy remains quiet, the man steps forward so he's beside him and looks up, watching one of the dolphins - Selphie, Xander thinks - swim along the top of the water. "You've been here all day," he says calmly. His tone isn't accusatory or anything, which surprises the younger of the two; he would've bet anything that, once Tony found him again, Xander would be in a world of trouble for not keeping up with the group.

After taking a moment to make sure his voice will be stable, he offers his boss a small smile and shrugs. "I really like dolphins."

"Couldn't have anything to do with the fact that they're gay sharks, could it?" Tony turns to Xander, his eyes glowing with mischief and his smile reflecting the same, even before he nudges Xander with his elbow.

The boy laughs, and just like that, the tension in his chest breaks up and he can breathe again. "Oh my gosh. No, it's not that." When he composes himself, he looks back to the tank, a soft smile lingering on his face as the laughter fades. "It's my mom."

This time, it's the Avenger's turn to fall silent, though it doesn't last very long. "Your mom liked dolphins?"

" _Loved_ them. They were her favorite animal. A couple weeks before she died, I took her to a beach with mi tío, and we went swimming with them. It was... beautiful, really. Watching her, I mean." There's a sparkle in Xander's eye as he looks up, the memory replaying in his mind's eye like an old movie reel. He can almost see that smile again... "She glowed that whole day. We almost couldn't afford to go, but... I don't know, Mama said someone donated a lot of money to some organization that makes those kinds of dreams come true for adults too - like Make-A-Wish, but for single moms - and we were able to go. It made the rest of her life."

Again, Tony is quiet. And then, softly, "...What was it called?"

"Memories For Moms, I think. Or something." He glances to his boss, head tilted to the side and a gentle, adoring look in his eye. "...Why?"

Flashing him his brightest, most charming smile, the man shrugs before patting his assistant on the shoulder. "You really should do your research, kiddo. Anyways, ready to go?"

 

\- - -

Two days later, when he remembers it again, Xander looks up the origin of Memories For Moms. He just can't shake the feeling that there was something his boss wasn't telling him. Sure, he's used to that sort of thing, especially from him, but...

...!!

Tears fill his eyes as a soft gasp leaves him, both hands covering his mouth.

Tony as a teenager, standing beside his mother, both smiling like idiots, stares back at him. Beneath the photo is a caption:

"In loving memory of my own mom, Maria, who always did what she could. Now, it's my turn."


End file.
